A Demon Named Dosu
by The Check Mark
Summary: In the forest of Death, Dosu surrendered his scroll over to Team 7, or...did he? What would of happened had fought back instead of running away. Chapter 2 soon to be typed up.


"Here, take our scroll, we'll leave in peace," Dosu said, as he surrendered his earth scroll. He turned

around with his fallen teammates on his shoulders, and started slowly walking away. As Saskue

walked towards the prize, Dosu dropped his team and threw a kunai at Saskue's hand, as it pierced

his hand, pinning the scroll to it. As the curse began to resurface, Dosu rushed to Saskue's right, and

chucked some shuriken. They hit the dazed Saskue, and forced him to fall left. Dosu continued to run,

now towards the sleeping Naruto, but was forced to leap, by a rolling meat ball named Choji. Dosu hit

back down on the ground, and pulled himself down to the earth as Choji changed direction to hit him.

Choji rolled right over Dosu and ended up hitting his teammate Ino by accident. They slammed into a

tree, and Choji returned to normal size, knocked out with is unconscious teammate. Shikamaru ran up

to Dosu, and sent his shadow up to capture Dosu, but at the sight of this, Dosu leapt forward towards

Shikamaru, kunai in hands, pointed towards his foe. Shikamaru dodged just in time, but was grazed on

his right arm, as blood began to flow from the fresh wound. As he attempted to collide shadows again,

Dosu hit his amplifier, and sent a barrage of sound towards Shikamaru. Just after the wave of sound

was sent, the shadows collided, and Dosu stood, unable to control his body. But still in control of the

sound, he directed it towards Shikamaru with the speed of sound, and he pounded it into his left ear.

The shadow broke as Dosu regained movement. He ran just as the cursed Saskue threw a

bombardment of weapons at Dosu's back, with a trail of tire following up their hidden threads. They

missed their target and hit an already hurt Shikamaru. Saskue pulled what remained of the thread just

quick enough to save Shikamaru, but some of the head knocked a bloody Shikamaru back to the

ground. Sakura ran over to help him, as Dosu flew towards Saskue. Saskue recovered quickly as he

jumped back from Dosu's punch. As Saskue hit the ground behind him, he pushed against it again and

the two boys hit each other with a punch, sending the two flying backwards. They quickly jumped up

and rushed each other again, this time with a kunai in hand. The two knives hit, and rang through the

forest. Dosu, as the sounds began to fade away, clenched his free hand, and the noised suddenly

returned. The vibrations traveled up between the two, and blended together, into a sonic bomb. As

Dosu released his clenched hand, the sonic noise blew the two fighters back again. Dosu hit the ground

on his feet, but Saskue landed differently. His knees hit and slid on the rough dirt, tearing away at cloth

and skin, and he also hit a tree, and his neck snapped forwards. As he stood up, his body began to

change. The black curse symbols started to spread all over his body even more, and he began to

change. His arms began to swell with bumps, and his legs rapidly grew and shrank. Dosu threw a kunai

at his neck, but Sakura intercepted it with a shuriken. But she threw it so late that it his kunai changed

courses straight into Saskue's fresh seal. Saskue screamed, and fell to the ground. He began to drip

blood, and slowly, each drop came out darker than the last, and then, it stopped. Dosu walked up to

the motionless body, and grabbed the pierced scroll, and thrust it out. The body twitched, and began

to lose more dark blood to the cold ground. Dosu walked from the destruction field toward the tangled

duo, Ino and Choji. They lay as unconscious as Dosu searched through their stuff and grabbed their

heaven scroll. Dosu held the two scrolls in his hands, as he walked over to his own team. He kicked

them both as they awoke. As the two got up, they staggered over to the bush, and took off as soon as

they were out of sight. Just as they took off, Neji and Tenten appeared and helped the rookies and

Lee, as the Sound Nin ran towards the tower, completing the mission that Orichamaru had put upon

them.


End file.
